La sinfonia
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Freddie debio pensarlo mejor antes de tratar de arreglar algo irreparable. Adv: Contenido adulto, Lenguaje, Etc. SEDDIE. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vine con un nuevo fic :) Constara de 3 o 4 capitulos... Seddie, los personajes no me pertenecen. Adv: Contenido Adulto, Sexual, Drogas, Lenguaje. Etc.

Si vinieron por un fic-feliz, alejarse por favor.

Angst

* * *

><p><strong><em>La tierra es un teatro, pero tiene un reparto deplorable.<em> (Oscar Wilde)**

Freddie Benson estaba asustado. Debió haberle hecho caso a Carly, y no aceptar apuestas estúpidas para honrar su hombría. Pero a veces, solo a veces, queria poder demostrarle a Carly que podia ser mejor que la mitad de los chicos que le gustaban.

Esos chicos "malos", populares, etc.

Porque realmente, el no entendía que veía en ellos. Alguien tan inteligente como ella debía saber que las intenciones de esos chicos no eran exactamente las mejores.

Sin embargo, no le gustaba pensar que ella lo supiese. Porque algunas veces el pensaba que Carly aparentaba.

No era por mal, no era falsa. Simplemente sabia que lado mostrar y cual no, era ambiciosa pero no tonta para mostrarlo a los demás. Lo mostraría en el momento indicado, a las personas indicadas. Esas injustas que ella no soporta.

Pero no le hizo caso a Carly, y por eso termino entrando al viejo teatro abandonado donde decían que alguna vez hubo un incendio, y donde habían muerto varios niños que formaban parte de una sinfonía.

La noche se mostraba mas oscura, porque casi ni habia luna para iluminarlo.

Y con solo abrir la puerta el ya estaba seguro de que escuchaba los instrumentos de los niños, sus voces sombrías haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

Al entrar quiso buscar un interruptor de luz. Fallo, así que trato de activar sus sentidos arácnidos. Pensó en sus comics, en como los héroes de esos comics jamás se mostrarían débil ante este tipo de situación.

Pero ellos tenían poderes. Exceptuando a Batman… que era naturalmente genial.

Pudo notar unas escaleras y fue bajando, quizá se encontraba detrás de un telón porque choco contra una textura extraña.

Freddie retrocedió un poco al oír algo extraño detrás del telón, o lo que fuese eso.

¿Eran voces? Quizá acababan de entrar por la entrada principal. ¿Por qué habría gente en el viejo teatro? Trato de reconfortarse, pensando que podían haber caído en la misma apuesta o algo por el estilo.

Las luces se prendieron, y pudo ver a su alrededor. Todavía estaba seguro y oculto, porque se encontraba detrás del telón. Su corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho porque, tenia ese presentimiento, ese tipo de escalofrió que dice "Sal de ahí" o "Estas muerto"

Y las voces se hicieron mas altas, eran tres chicos y una chica. Se sentía curioso, busco el borde del telón para ver que hablaban.

Fue lo mas sigiloso posible al mover un poco el telón para poder verlos.

Eran adolescentes, probablemente tenían su misma edad. Uno tenía diversos Pircings en la cara, otro llevaba una guitarra con una cuerda rota y tenia el cabello largo y sucio, por alguna razón, este le dio más miedo que el chico de los Pircings.

El otro chico no era menos intimidante que los otros dos, su cabello estaba pintado todo de verde y era realmente alto. A Freddie le temblaban las rodillas, estos serian los típicos chicos que se burlarían de el en la escuela si estudiasen juntos.

No podia ver la cara de la chica, pero decidió que ya habia visto demasiado. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta que habia pisado un cable. Algo paso con la luz, y el se resbalo, cayendo de trasero en el suelo.

Estaba muerto, empezó a sudar e insulto a Gibby en voz baja. Luego también se insulto al mismo.

El telón se abrió y se conecto con los ojos azules más vacios y mortales que habia visto.

Era una niña rubia que ya conocía. O eso trataba de recordar. La conocía, estudiaba con ella. Era mala.

Y el pensamiento en si fue estúpido porque en verdad, nadie sabia nada de ella. Solo sabían que meterse con ella haría que terminases en el hospital.

¿Qué hacia en el teatro? Busco su nombre en su mente, pero ella era más rápida. Lo tomo de la camisa y lo alzo.

Freddie no sabia si Sam (Quizá con la adrenalina el nombre voló a su mente) le habia reconocido. Pero deseaba que si. Sam era mas fuerte que el, aunque el le superase en tamaño y edad.

–S-sam- dijo.

Olían a whisky y a cigarros, todos ellos. -¿Qué haces aquí perdedor?- Dijo, su voz fuerte.

-Eh, ¿Cómo te dijo?-

Pregunto el guitarrista, acercándose a Sam que todavía no le soltaba. De repente algo en los ojos de Sam tembló, y vio a Freddie. Era una mirada que el conocía porque su madre se la daba a el cuando queria que se callase. Como si el supiese algo que no podia decir.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de el- dijo el chico de los Pircings, jugando con un zippo. Pero tan pronto como dijo eso, Freddie empezó a moverse con más fuerza. Sam lo tumbo al suelo.

–Yo me ocupo de el, ustedes vayan y busquen comida-

-¿Eh? Yo no puedo tener nuevos juguetes nunca- volvió a decir con mirada lunática el de los Pircings, el chico de cabello verde no emitió ninguna palabra.

Sam les dio una señal y ellos se fueron.

Freddie se pregunto si por buscar comida era ir a robarlas.

Estaba asustado, porque lo poco que conocía de Sam Pucket era suficiente como para hacerlo correr. Si pudiese.

-¿Qué DIABLOS haces aquí Benson?- El se sorprendió, porque no sabia que ella sabia su nombre. –Podría hacerte la misma pregunta- dijo el chico.

No tenia idea de porque estaba siendo tan estúpido como para responderle a la chica.

-Pero no puedes, responde- dijo, chocándolo contra una de las columnas. Freddie se pregunto si Sam habia oído a los niños cantando antes. Las voces mortíferas en sus oídos quitándole el brillo a sus ojos azules.

-F-fue una apuesta- contesto el.

–No sabia que estaban acá, o lo que sea ¿Qué hacen acá? ¿Viven acá verdad? Eso es ilegal- Y cuando Freddie comenzaba a divagar nadie podia pararlo. –Tú vas a salir de aqui, y no dirás nada. Y no volverás a pisar este suelo-

-Seguro- dijo el. Pero ella no lo dejo irse tan fácilmente.

-Te acompañare a casa- "Que considerada" pensó. Freddie en verdad no tenia ganas de mostrarle donde vivía. Probablemente su madre se estaba volviendo loca, porque el no habia regresado.

¿Dónde estarían los padres de Sam?

El camino fue mas corto de lo necesario y el ni siquiera la miro. Estaba curioso, y todavía tenia el sabor del miedo que le habia dado el estar ahí. Se habia mordido los labios en todo el camino a casa.

-¿Por qué ellos no saben tu nombre?-

-No te incumbe- repitió ella. Pero eso no lo detuvo, porque seguía curioso. Aun si Sam pateaba su trasero, el tenia curiosidad.

-Ellos no van en nuestra escuela-

-¿No puedes callarte?- dijo ella, al llegar. Porque Freddie le habia dicho mas preguntas.

Cuando no tenía esa luz extraña del teatro, y esos tres delincuentes juveniles atrás no se veía tan aterrorizante. Aunque de cualquier manera, sabía que Sam le patearía el trasero en cualquier situación.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Freddie, entrando a su edificio.

* * *

><p>Freddie recordó porque no conocía tanto a Sam<p>

Casi no iba a la escuela, solo iba a una clase.

Arte.

Y la compartía con el. Obviamente ella no le dirigió la palabra, pero el se sintió extraño. Queria volver a "hablarle" si eso se podia decir. Más bien, queria respuestas.

Se supone que Freddie es inteligente, pero su curiosidad estaba afectando su sentido común.

Sam Pucket se la pasaba con delincuentes juveniles, la Sam que según le habían dicho fumaba en los baños y le quitaba el almuerzo a todos los que podia cuando aparecía en la escuela.

Pero esto iba mucho mas allá de eso, Sam vivía en un teatro.

Y recordó esos ojos, azules y vacios. Quizá sintió algo que lo recordó a el hace tantos años. Con su papa.

Su papa solía ser bueno, o aparentaba serlo. Lo llevaba a comer helado, caminar por los parques, ir al Zoo, esas cosas. Tuvo un buen cumpleaños una vez, recordó. El habia comprado una colchoneta y esa tarde cantaron con pocos niños cumpleaños en un pastel que parecía ser tres veces del tamaño de Freddie.

Pero su padre no era feliz, el habia buscado su propia muerte.

No fallo.

Y esa tarde, cuando llego y vio a su madre llorando por algo que no entendía, vio en el espejo los mismos ojos. No entendía porque, nunca lo habia visto triste.

¿Era tan fácil aparentar?

Esos días, meses que le siguieron quiso escapar.

Escapar de su sobreprotectora madre que no le quedaba nada más que su único hijo, expuesto a gérmenes, enfermedades, ambientes depresivos y molestos que podrían contaminarlo.

Siguió a Sam, quien caminaba directo al teatro.

Pero paro, antes de llegar allí. Fue a un parque, y Freddie se sentía como un acosador persiguiéndola, porque honestamente, no era su maldito problema

El parque estaba solo, habia un silencio sepulcral.

Empezó a fumar. Allí, sin miedo a que un policía la encontrase y le dijese que era menor de edad.

Freddie se sentó a su lado, y ella no parecía sorprendida. Probablemente sabia desde el principio que el la estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora?- dijo después de retirar el cigarro de sus labios, y sin pena intoxicar a Freddie con el humo.

Carly le estaría diciendo que se alejase, que las cosas iban a salir realmente mal si seguía con esto.

Pero sintió menos miedo del que debería. –Necesito respuestas- dijo, sin saber porque.

El todavía no sabia que respuestas queria, o que estaba buscando de esto.

Ella lo golpeo, fuertemente haciendo que se cayese del banco. Y le dolió terriblemente porque lo volvió a patear cuando estaba en el pavimento.

Sam se fue y se quedo un buen rato, pensando que solo queria intimidarlo.

* * *

><p>No la vio los siguientes días, probablemente porque solo tenían arte los lunes y martes. Para cuando llego el lunes, el estaba preparado.<p>

Habia decidido confrontarla, no importa si rompiese sus huesos.

Podia ser bastante estúpido, porque realmente a el no le gustaba que lo lastimasen. Menos una chica.

Y sin embargo volvía a algo tan tonto como confrontar a la rubia.

Gibby le habia dicho cobarde, porque con todo el susto a Freddie se le habia olvidado tomar fotos del teatro adentro. El empujo a Gibby, más fuerte de lo requerido.

Tal vez se estaba obsesionando un poco, porque en la clase de arte se dio cuenta de que, apartando el obvio talento de la rubia al dibujar y pintar, ella casi siempre usaba el mismo pantalon.

Le volvió a perseguir después de clase, pero ella se volteo y lo pateo de su escondite. –Deja de seguirme- grito.

-Si no me das respuestas, le diré a esos chicos quien eres- dijo el.

Pero se sintió inseguro porque realmente no sabía quien era Sam No personalmente.

Y tampoco tenía derecho de meterse en su privacidad.

Ni tampoco tenía el coraje de decirles a esos delincuentes juveniles quien era o no, Sam

Pero ella pareció encorvarse un poco. Le jalo de la pierna todo el camino hasta el teatro, pensó que llegaría con un derrame cerebral.

Sam le dejo pararse cuando entraron, porque si lo llevaba por las escaleras probablemente el Nerd moriría. Cuando llegaron, se oían unos acordes de una guitarra.

Freddie pensó primero en los niños fantasmas mortíferos antes del guitarrista.

-Dak, FUERA-

El guitarrista subió la mirada de forma fría, pero respetuosa y se fue con su guitarra a otra habitación. ¿Qué tan grande era el teatro?

-¿Qué quieres saber? Y que sea rápido- dijo la rubia.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto el, y estaba molesto. No estaba seguro de porque.

Quizá el camino siendo arrastrado por ella.

-Duh- contesto ella, sentándose en un montón de cajas en la esquina del escenario. -¿Por qué?-

-Escape de casa- pareció hacer este comentario con bastante orgullo, sin resentimientos. Si, como si todo lo que habia dejado atrás solo fuese un video realmente mal grabado.

-¿Por qué?- y eso era demasiado personal, se dio cuenta. Pero no le importo.

-¿Por qué te importa?- su voz tenía un hilo desesperado. Sus ojos azules seguían sin expresión alguna.

-Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti- dijo el. Y después se insulto, porque ¿Qué tal si ella era huérfana o algo por el estilo?

Sin embargo no era el caso.

-¿Eres mi nuevo psicólogo Benson?-

-Me encantaría serlo- susurro por lo bajo. -¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada- contesto antes de pensarlo. Pero ella ya estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Vi la mirada que le diste a Dak cuando entraste…- Pauso un segundo antes de continuar, su mano posándose en el hombro de Freddie peligrosamente, pero el parecía hipnotizado.

-Tienes miedo, en verdad.- era un hecho bastante tonto para decirlo en alto.

-Jamás les dirías quien soy, porque no tienes ni idea de eso… y porque estas tontamente aterrorizado- siguió. Y era la oración mas larga que habia sacado de ella antes de que lo golpease tan fuerte que quedase inconsciente.

Despertó en la puerta de su edificio, y al entrar su madre empezó a llorar porque Freddie tenía la cara hinchada de lo fuerte que lo habían golpeado.

* * *

><p>No lo dejaron ir a la escuela por una semana, y cuando volvió (el siguiente lunes) Sam no estaba ahí. Sus amigos le veían y lo cuestionaban.<p>

Porque habían salido varios rumores de su accidente, probablemente originados por la misma persona.

Cosas tan ilógicas como el pelear con una anciana asiática hasta que le habían robado y apaleado.

-¿Estas bien? No te he visto últimamente- Dijo Carly, su voz sonaba dulce pero un hilo de voz sonaba celoso, porque últimamente el Nerd no le estaba prestando atención y no se habia decidido a contarle nada de la apuesta o de su herida.

-Si- dijo el, mas callado con ella que usualmente.

Ya que Sam no estaba, decidió acompañar a Carly a su edificio (porque, obviamente eran vecinos y su madre no le dejaría llegar tarde un segundo mas)

No pensó encontrarse a Dak en el camino, esperándolo en la entrada del edificio.

Carly se sorprendió, porque a pesar del deteriorado aspecto del guitarrista, era bastante atractivo.

Ella entro primero, Freddie diciendo que debía hablar un segundo con el chico.

-¿Tu la conoces?- pregunto con voz honda el guitarrista. Pero Freddie tembló unos segundos antes de responder.

-No-

-Pero sabes su nombre- dijo el, acercándose al Nerd.

-Si- dijo de nuevo, Freddie ni trataría de mentir, porque sabia que el apestaba en eso.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- volvió a preguntar Freddie. Pero Dak solo movió sus hombros desinteresado. –Podría preguntarte lo mismo, no sabes quien es y la sigues a todas partes, no necesita más de esta mierda-

Freddie volvió a sentir escalofríos. –Se todo de ella, excepto su nombre- volvió a decir en alto el guitarrista.

Y ya sabía porque Dak estaba ahí. Estaba celoso de Freddie.

Porque el sabia su nombre, mas bien, la escuela sabia su nombre. ¿Pero no sabían ellos que Sam iba a la escuela?

Y tuvo la oportunidad de saber todo de la rubia, solo por un intercambio de su nombre.

Pero queria oírlo de ella, quiso arreglarla.

Corrió adentro al edificio sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Dak

* * *

><p>El día siguiente Sam volvió a la escuela, y Freddie vio que su cuello estaba rojo.<p>

No era de una mordida o un chupon. Parecía que hubiese querido ser estrangulada, pero nadie más en la escuela pareció notar esto.

O nadie lo señalo.

Ella pinto el teatro ese día, sabiendo que Freddie lo iba a ver. Pinto los asientos y el telón rojo, el escenario y el montón de cajas. Y la profesora aclamo encantada mientras le decía a los demás alumnos como debían aprender de Sam

Ese día Freddie tuvo miedo de seguirla, pensando que se encontraría con Dak.

Pero la rubia le tomo de la mano cuando no habia nadie, y lo empujo al baño de chicas, cerrando la puerta con llave. -¿Qué demonios hablaste con Dak?-

¿Dak habría sido tan tonto como para decirle a Sam? Probablemente no.

-No hablamos nada- dijo frenéticamente Freddie, tratando de hacer fuerza contra Sam

Se estaba cansando de esta dinámica donde siempre salía herido, y no recibía ninguna respuesta clara.

-Si te atreviste a decirle mi- -¿Tu maldito nombre? SAM PUCKET, SAM PUCKET- grito, casi con locura.

–CALLATE- lo soltó ella, pero el no se movió de donde estaba. – ¿No tienes nada que hacer con tu vida?- pregunto ella.

Y el lo pensó, porque habia estado ociosamente metiéndose en asuntos que ni le convenían.

Ella lo volvió a empujar contra la pared y subió su puño para golpearlo, pero el la tomo del cuello.

Y como espero, ella dio un gritico.

En verdad, Freddie no buscaba lastimarla, pero no podia dejar que ella le golpease de nuevo.

Porque no sabría que le iba a explicar a su madre si volvía a llegar a su casa así. -¿Cómo te paso eso?- pregunto Freddie

Obviamente, Sam no le respondió

-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos- volvió a decir, saliendo del baño rápidamente y desapareciendo antes de que Freddie pudiese seguirla.

El busco la manera de salir del baño sin ser visto, y se sintió suertudo ya que no habia nadie en los pasillos

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba en llamas, fuego por todas partes, niños corriendo buscando ayuda. Y Freddie estaba en el medio mientras veía a una figura en el medio, pintando.<p>

Pintaba el fuego mientras le quemaba, pero no parecía afectarle ni asustarle.

La rubia sonreía al terminar el cuadro, y caía al suelo totalmente quemada.

Freddie abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente mientras abrazaba su cobija.

¿Qué tal si Sam también estaba buscando su propia muerte?

* * *

><p>Se quedo esperando en la entrada del teatro, esta vez la luna si lo estaba iluminando y se sintió un poco mal, por darle a su madre esas pastillas de las que te hacen dormir mas profundo de lo esperado.<p>

Llego el chico mudo, de cabello verde. Abrió la puerta y el cerro, ignorando la presencia de Freddie. Probablemente porque no le importaba y sabia que era asunto de Sam

Espero una hora, pero la rubia no parecía llegar.

Decidió ir al parque, pensando que podia estar ahí. Y se sintió de nuevo como un acosador. Pero sus sentidos arácnidos funcionaban perfectamente, porque allí estaba ella.

Con el chico de los Pircings.

Parecían estar en medio de algo, y Freddie se sintió como un pervertido por estar viendo la escena. Se estaban besando, fuertes, agresivamente, probablemente jugando con sus lenguas.

Porque el chico también debía tener uno en la lengua y eso debía ser pecaminosamente divertido.

Ella estaba sentada encima de el, y pronto recurrieron a recostarse sobre el banco. Las manos del chico estaban explorando mas de lo que deberian y a ella no parecia importarle. El mismo banco donde ella le habia golpeado.

Una de tantas veces.

Y le hirvió la sangre, porque Sam solo le gustaba irse por lo malo, lo mal, lo mal. Le volvía loco.

Salió de ahí, sin querer ver hasta donde llegarían.

* * *

><p>En la siguiente clase de arte traía el mismo pantalón y una camisa vieja roja de la cual la profesora se quejo, porque debían ir presentables a la escuela.<p>

A Sam pareció darle igual, pero esta vez la profesora tenia un proyecto distinto.

De una horrible manera, terminaron trabajando juntos. Porque Gibby se habia ofendido también cuando Freddie no le contaba a donde demonios se estaba metiendo estos últimos días y de donde salían tantos golpes, y porque nadie tenia interés en ser emparejado con Sam Pucket (Aun cuando fuese la mejor de la clase)

Debían dibujar el rostro del otro, y Freddie se quejo internamente, porque aunque le gustase dibujar sabia que si lo hacia mal Sam podia golpearlo.

Se dio cuenta que Sam tenia una pequeña quemada en su cuello, y se pregunto si era casualidad.

Decidió por primera vez no comentarle nada.

Todavía estaba algo enfadado por lo que habia tenido que ver con la chica rubia y el desconocido piromaniaco de los Pircings, que probablemente no era la primera vez que lo hacían y que ella salía con alguna marquita de esas.

Trato de concentrarse en el dibujo, pero fallaba en los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo Benson?- pregunto ella. No habia preocupación en su voz.

¿Qué tal si ella sabia que el le habia visto esa noche?

-No- contesto con un gruñido. –Nada, Pucket- y ella se volvió a molestar cuando escucho su apellido. Porque, en el resultado del dibujo final, Freddie Benson tenia cara de retrasado y un bigote inexistente.

A la profesora no pareció importarle y dijo que era realmente creativo.

-Necesito dinero- comento Sam a Freddie. -¿Por eso comenzaste a hablarme no?- dijo Freddie

Ella rodo los ojos, sin importarle lo que el tuviese que decir. -¿En que lio te metiste?- pregunto Freddie, pero ella no respondió. Como siempre.

Le dio el dinero que le pidió solo para poder seguirla luego, y le vio darle el dinero a un tipo que le doblaba la edad.

Le dio una bolsita, y el no quiso saber que habia dentro. ¿Drogas? Probablemente algo ilegal

Salió de su escondite cuando el hombre se fue, para confrontar a Sam

-Oh, estas ahí, que raro- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto el. Ella solo sonrió un momento, y parecía una sonrisa ida, fuera de la tierra.

Y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban vibrando, y no era por el.

No, no era por el.

Ese efecto no lo hacia el, y lo molestaba. Lo estaba haciendo aquella cosa que habia recibido.

La tomo de la mano, fuerte, cálida, y la llevo a su edificio.

Ella no se quejo en todo el camino, parecía feliz.

Agradeció que su madre no estuviese en el apartamento, quiso entrar. Los dedos de Sam jugaban con el agarre del chico, y el no podia evitar sonrojarse.

Tenía una necesidad de cuidarla, y fallaba

Tenia miedo de que la tonta rubia estuviese buscando su propia muerte como lo habia hecho su padre, y estaba siendo un idiota egoísta por no tener otro interés en ella.

No encontraba su llave. Estaba en el medio del pasillo con una chica delincuente medio drogada y no encontraba su llave.

Pero si se encontró a Carly Shay en medio del pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, perdonen la tardanza, aparte de que el Word no le da por servirme he estado bastante ocupada. Gracias por los reviews de Carla, Quirvan108, chica Seddie, dAniibEp, Ramos, panxaaseddie y Caaro13... espero no haber causado un trauma ni nada D: Me encanta el angst.

De cualquier forma aqui les continuo de una forma mas dirigida a Sam que a Freddie

* * *

><p>Sam nunca creyó en cuentos de hada, ni siquiera cuando su mama se los contaba de pequeña. No es que su mama se quedase mucho rato acostándola a dormir y contándole historias mientras la arropaba.<p>

Las veces que oía historias de princesas y ogros las obtenía de la televisión, acostándose en el no muy cómodo sofá donde luego su madre la acompaña y allí esta criticaría el canal de Disney, algo sobre "comercializado" y "racista". Pero Sam no le hacia caso en nada de eso, no tenia ganas de oír nada sobre economía así que simplemente la mandaba a callar, hasta que la Sra. Pucket le diese un fuerte empujón tirándola del sofá o un golpe y le dijese

-Nadie te va a rescatar cuando estés entre ese hilo-

Sam no entendía de que hilo se refería, pero le gruñía a su madre. Entre todo eso, ella todavía concordaba con lo de su madre.

No necesitaba rescate, ni ayuda. Ella tenia sus propias murallas, barreras, y hasta propios dragones guardianes para cualquier idiota que pensase que necesitaba ayuda.

Las cosas se salieron un poco de control luego, un cuento bastante largo que a Sam no le gusta recapacitar. Las murallas crecieron demasiado y el castillo estaba demasiado lejos, que hasta lo familiar se hacia desconocido y se veía asquerosamente como un enemigo.

A final de cuentas escapo de una ola de problemas que no le correspondían, porque para Sam lo único que su familia compartía eran problemas. No había regalos en navidad, quizá tomar con su madre y sus amigas un poco de cerveza, o fumarse un cigarrillo en el quiosco de abajo.

Escapo.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que vio a Dak el guitarrista trato de coquetear, ella tenia trece años y aparentemente no tenia ningún lugar adonde ir. A pesar de estar en la escuela (donde su madre sabia que estaba, pero no se preocupaba en buscarla aunque se hubiese desaparecido de la casa)<p>

Ella se sentó a su lado emprendiendo que también era un inadaptado, y vio los billetes que tenia en el forro de su guitarra. Pensó en robarle, pero el chico le agradaba, aun con ese aspecto cliche. Le dio un escalofrío pensar que también podía ser uno.

-Soy Dak ¿Tu tienes nombre?-

-No te incumbe- contesto, su voz temblando un poco por el frió que hacia pero igual siendo sombría y firme. El no pregunto mas nada.

Un mes después, de estar durmiendo debajo de un puente Con Dak para mantenerse cálida (No los mal interpreten, solo dormían) se oyó en toda la ciudad sobre un incendio que había acabado con la vida de unos niños. Pronto ambos descubrieron que el lugar había sido un teatro y que todos tenían miedo de entrar.

A Sam no le daba ni una pizca de miedo, tenia frió y estaba harta de vivir debajo de puentes y a veces en túneles llenos de ratas. Exceptuando los días que iba a la escuela y se quedaba un rato en el gimnasio.

Claro que ella solo iba los días que había arte. Porque los estudiantes eran repulsivamente molestos. Lo único bueno que lograba encontrar en ellos, era sus almuerzos.

Entro al teatro con Dak, y allí supo que el montón de gente de la ciudad eran verdaderos imbéciles. No oía la voz de un niño, no tenia escalofríos de fantasmas, no conseguía importarle el hecho de que allí había muerto gente.

* * *

><p>A los quince años conoció a Rick y a Green, o así le decían. Rick tenia una personalidad tan detestable y pervertida que Sam le odio desde un principio. Pero era como ella, así que le dejo unirse a el y a su amigo callado a su pequeño elite. Alli tuvo la primera discucion con Dak. -¿Y Ellos como van a ganar dinero?-<p>

-No se si los vistes, pero no son exactamente parte de la sociedad. Se ven mas como criminales que tu y yo unidos- dijo Sam, irritada por los claros celos del guitarrista.

Y como lo dijo Sam, ellos si conseguian dinero. Ella no preguntaba como, no le interesaba saberlo.

Rick trajo a lo poco algo con los que no se había topado antes. Claro que sabia que era, pero a Sam nunca le habia gustado las inyecciones. Dak no pareció importarle y fue el primero en pasar -Mas te vale que no me pases alguna jodida enfermedad- comento, antes de hacer un sonido que solo podía compararse como un gemido bastante sexual

-Marica- dijeron Rick y ella a la vez, mientras que el chico mudo solo asentía con la cabeza.

No importo mucho lo que le habían dicho en la escuela de "dile no" o en la tele. Era divertido, ver como su cerebro parecía asumir todo de una forma distinta. Poder reírse mientras te acordabas de tus problemas porque realmente, daban risa. Bailar, dar vueltas ¿Como explicarlo?

La primera vez vomito y Rick se rio en su cara, a lo que ella lo golpeo y el la empujo y le comienzo a besar. Eso no estaba bien, pensó. Pero no lo detuvo, porque se sentía tan bien... TAN bien.

Las noches entre ambos parecían ser una unión entre placer y dolor, donde a Sam le gustaba como se sentía el calor de su Zippo entre su cuello y la lengua de Rick en su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Fue la introducción resumida en pocas palabras, unos días de escuela, unas noches calientes y nadie que realmente le importase que hiciese.<p>

Nadie que tratase de hacer nada.

Hasta hace poco.

Sam odiaba a Freddie Benson con toda su alma, pero no podía encontrar decírselo en ese preciso momento porque todo daba vueltas y porque le daba risa la manera en que las manos de Freddie sudaban tomando las de ellas. Estaban sentados en el sofá, en el apartamento de una de las chicas de la escuela. Carly Shay.

-¿Por eso es que ya casi no te veo? ¿Estas cuidando discapacitados?- Discapacitados era una fea palabra, y Sam se dio cuenta que Freddie estaba siendo totalmente dominado por la pelinegra -Me preocupo por ti, pero hay cosas que no tiene arreglo Freddie, no deberias...- ella seguía hablando y Sam gruño un poco mas alto de lo que procuraba. Quería golpearla a ella y a Freddie, y queria comer. Tenia tanta hambre y el lugar olía a que alimentaban a todos los endemoniados niños de africa.

-Carly, por favor no se lo digas a mi mama- Freddie era el nerd mas adorablemente estúpido del mundo. Clavo sus uñas para que le soltase y el dio un gritico, levanto la mano para que le diesen permiso de hablar. -¿Puedo decir algo?-

-No estas consiente...- comento Carly

-Estoy drogada, no borracha- le corto la rubia, esperando que entendiesen. Claro que no lo harían los correctos y vírgenes niños buenos. Mierda, Benson se convierte en un acosador, y ahora estoy encerrada con su novia obsesiva, penso Sam.

Pero aparentemente habia pensado en alto, endemoniados efectos. -Pienso que deberias quedarte conmigo un tiempo- soluciono la chica de cabello oscuro.

Por supuesto que en todo ese tiempo Benson habia hecho una historia exagerada sobre la situacion de Sam, y ahora Carly (alma ayudadora de jovenes en desgracia) queria ayudarla.

-No soy un maldito caso de caridad- dijo la rubia, tumbando lo que sea que habia en la mesa. -¿Que derecho tienen de meterse en mi vida?-

-Sino, iremos a la policia- denuncio Carly.

Aun en el estado de Sam sabia lo que eso podia significar, no tenia derecho a quitarle la morada a Dak, Rick y Green. Pero eso no evito que se enfureciese, y con eso en su organismo podia ponerse aun mas agresiva de lo que era normalmente.

-Perra- le gruño y se abalanzo hacia ella. Freddie la tomo por la cintura temblando, pero ella mordio su brazo y antes de que pudiese golpear a Carly Shay un hombre entro a la habitacion con lo que parecia una estatua bastante colorida de una mujer cualquiera.

Los colores y la originalidad le atrayeron y se olvido de asaltar a Carly Shay, pestañeo un par de veces y se acerco ojeandolo de arriba a abajo. -Esto es extraño- dijo el hermano de Carly, pero sonreia como si no le importase. Estaba acostumbrado a que viesen sus obras.

-Me encanta...- concluyo Sam -¿Porque le falta cabello?- pregunto, dandose cuenta que la mujer era calva.

-Estaba pensando en agregarle dulces y un afro- dijo el mayor de los Shay's -¿Y gusanitos de goma?- Añadio Sam. A lo que Spencer la señalo y le dijo a su hermana -Me agrada-

* * *

><p>Sam fue mas a la escuela diariamente, e iba directamente al apartamento de Carly a discutir arte con Spencer, fumar un poco en su baño cuando no se diesen cuenta y despues de aprender lo necesario, escapar.<p>

Pero claro que no era tan facil. El idiota de Benson la visitaba diariamente y trataba de sacarle respuestas de las que ella no estaba interesada.

Sam extrañaba recostarse en el hombro de Dak mientras el tocaba una estupida cancion, extrañaba el silencio de Green y extrañaba el fuego y las manos de Rick sobre su fragil cuello.

-¿Porque tratas de rescatarme?- Pregunto un dia Sam, sentada al lado de el. El habia perdido el miedo de que ella lo golpease, porque realmente si lo hacia probablemente Carly se volveria loca y no dejaria que Spencer le enseñase alguna nueva tecnica. La tenian dominada, y Sam odiaba ese pensamiento.

Extrañaba sentir el frio cuando la inyectaban y sus venas se volvian locas, el mundo daba vueltas y ella le alcanzaba.

-Vales la pena- dijo el, silencioso. Pero Sam no le creia, ella no creia que valiese la pena ni que perteneciese en el pequeño acto que estaba haciendo Carly Shay y Freddie Benson.

Sabia que Dak no la estaba buscando porque sino ya la habria buscado. El chico probablemente se sentiria decepcionado o traicionado pensando que se habia ido con Benson.

-Mientes- contesto la rubia de nuevo, respirando pesadamente.

Podia usar un cigarrillo ahora.

-No lo hago, vales la pena... ¿Has visto como has mejorado? Eres la mejor artista en siglos- y el seguia hablando. A Sam le gustaba el tono que el usaba, pero a la vez detestaba que se hubiese metido en sus asuntos.

Igual escaparia.

* * *

><p>Trato de escapar varias veces, no pudo ninguna. Mas por las amenazas de la policia que por la fuerza. Ella podia ocuparse hasta de Spencer.<p>

-¿Porque lo sigues intentando si te va tan bien?- Pregunto Freddie, y ella tenia ganas de llorar. Sentia que le faltaba algo. Lo golpeo sin importarle que Spencer o Carly le dijesen algo. -Eres un maldito, idiota, imbecil, marica- y seguia cada vez que lo pateaba -Tonto, bobo, metido...- el la tomo de la pierna antes de que le volviese a patear y ella cayo al suelo. Ver el techo de el apartamento de Carly y no el de el teatro la deprimia.

-Mierda-

* * *

><p>De la nada, todos en la casa de los Shays se volvieron mas callados, como si estuviesen tratando de esconder algo. A Sam no le gustaba, ella sabia cuando la gente escondía cosas.<p>

Generalmente no le importaba, pero esta vez era sobre ella

Simplemente lo sabia.

Apenas vio a Freddie lo estrello contra la pared, estaban tan cerca que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir su aliento caliente en el cuello. Y le disgusto la idea de sonrojarse por el virginerd de Freddie. Pero hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba cerca de alguien y derrepente se sintió tan caliente que casi se olvidaba de porque hacia esto.

-¿Que pasa Sam?- dijo el, no en un tono agresivo como generalmente lo haría sino de forma de empatia. ¿Porque todos estaban siento tan "comprendedores" y así de la nada?

-Quiero saber que coño esconden todos ustedes- dijo.

Estar con ellos no había cambiado un poco su lenguaje. -Yo todavía no tengo respuestas ¿Porque escapaste de tu casa?- Sam rodó sus ojos, como siempre Benson trataba de cambiar la pregunta. -Dime ahora-

-Convenceme- dijo Freddie.

Sam sabia que tenia una clase de poder sobre Freddie que ni Carly podía poseer. Lo había llevado a meterse intrepitosamente en su vida y en molestarla de la manera mas ridicula masoquista que había conocido. No era algo masoquista como lo que tenia con Rick, era algo mental que atacaba literalmente al estomago de Sam y le hacia un hormigueo extraño.

Sentia como si un millón de insectos acabasen con su muralla y eso le disgusto, pero no le detuvo de hacer lo siguiente.

Los labios de Freddie sabia a sorpresa, porque realmente ella no había pensado en besarlo. El tardaba de corresponder torpemente antes de entender que Sam Pucket le estaba besando y rasguñando la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de jugar con su cabello. Su lengua jugaba con la de el, tímida pero poco a poco dejando de reservarse. Las manos de Freddie bajaban por la espalda de Sam y pararon justo en su cintura.

Maldito caballero. Ella tomo las manos de Freddie y las coloco en su trasero mientras continuaba el beso y Freddie daba un apretón. Ella se separo y sonrió un poco en placer.

Era lo mas cercano que había tenido a la heroína.

* * *

><p>Sam se dio cuenta que por haber estado caliente se había olvidado de lo que quería preguntar. También se dio cuenta que lo que tenia con Freddie era un error.<p>

Nada podía sentirse mejor que la heroína.

No había nadie en la casa ese día, y pensó que por fin le tenían suficiente confianza como para dejarla sola. Patético.

Quizá era la comida gratis, la television, o el sofá que era cómodo. Quizá era que esperaba a Freddie para poder terminar de hacerlo con el. Porque el imbécil era un caballero y no iba a perder su virginidad con ella. Probablemente pensó que Sam tenia alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual y gruño ante el pensamiento. ¿Que estaban haciendo con ella? ¿En que la estaban convirtiendo?

Fue al baño y tomo el periódico. Se sentía encerrada, como si estuviese en rehabilitacion. No había visto el sol desde hace mucho.

Era un periódico viejo, desde hace una semana, pero la noticia que estaba subrayada hizo que sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su respiracion se agitase, sus rodillas temblaban y cayó al suelo hecha un caos.

"Teatro en fuego una vez mas"

Obviamente corrió, obviamente escapo una vez mas y corrió y corrió y mierda. No sabia donde estaba. Parecía que se había perdido entre todo el mareo de la noticia. Reconoció una calle y la rubia se movió hacia donde estaba el teatro, nuevamente rodeado de lineas amarillas de "No pase" y "Cuidado"

Se escondió detrás del auto de una patrulla.

-Si viejo, los cuerpos estaban horribles... al parecer la causa fue un zippo, nadie sabia que había personas viviendo ahí, es decir ¿Quien viviría en un lugar tan maldito?- dijo como si no le importase a un policía que realmente no le importaba -Lo único que significa eso es que habrá un montón de papeleo-

Sam espero hasta que fuese de noche y se fuesen, sabia que probablemente Freddie ya la estaba buscando pero ignoro eso. No podía estar pensando en Benson en ese momento. Probablemente sus amigos estaban muertos.

No eran amigos, en verdad.

Pero compartian todo, compartian todo lo que Sam quería compartir. No quería decirles su nombre, no quería decirles sobre su madre, sobre nada.

Entro al teatro que estaba cien veces peor que antes, pero podía reconocer las cortinas, los escalones y los cables. Se tiro al suelo mientras lágrimas caían sobre su barbilla y cerraba sus ojos.

Lo único que podía oír era el sonido de una melodía en su cabeza, una sinfonía.

* * *

><p>Freddie la encontró durmiendo y pensó que todo había sido su culpa. ¿Como no pensarlo? Debió habérselo dicho. La levanto levemente y fue atacado por un montón de golpes, a lo que el simplemente la dejo. Le gustaba que le golpease, lo extrañaba. Se sintió como un imbécil por sentirse feliz ya que no estaría con esos tontos, y después se golpeo internamente.<p>

¿Estaba festejando la muerte de alguien?

Ella le beso fuertemente esperando así olvidarse de sus problemas, como si fuese una droga de la cual haría olvidarse de todos sus problemas

Eso era... ¿O no?

Los gemidos hacian eco entre las paredes fragiles del teatro, el mejor sonido que pudo haber cruzado esos pasillos.

* * *

><p>Sam entendío en esos momentos, en la habitación de Carly, de que hablaba su madre.<p>

Las princesas que querían ser rescatadas buscaban ponerse en esas situaciones de vida o muerte ya que, de otra forma, no habria opcion. Porque esos villanos las perseguirían y estaban en esas situaciones, así que se pincharían el dedo, tomarían la manzana, permanecerían en el limbo porque de otra forma no podían rebelarse.

Se rebelaban de ese destino, poniéndose en la mitad.

Ya que entre tantas fatalidades, parecía que nadie quería darles el control a ellas. Era la única forma de cambiar la trama.

Puso llave al cerrojo de la habitación de Carly y saco de su bolsillo el Zippo de Rick.

Iba a salir ella sola de ese hilo.


End file.
